


Dancing

by Fullmusicbard



Series: Diamonds and Dragons [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Episode: s02e22 The Answer, F/F, Oneshot, This is bad guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmusicbard/pseuds/Fullmusicbard
Summary: Under the leaves, on a moonlit night, a gnome noblewoman and a halfling guard dance. Or something.
Relationships: Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Series: Diamonds and Dragons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958014
Kudos: 4





	Dancing

Under the leaves, looking blue and black and purple under the calm evening light, a seer and noble in the Water Queen’s Court stood next to a burbling creek, nervously reaching to the hand of Ruby, one of her guards. 

In the material plane, a mere guard had made a decision to protect with her last breath, and then the anger that erupted from all who saw caused the seer and the guard to run away, now nervously about to touch in a forest. 

The seer, born blind in one eye and blessed with knowledge of all that would happen, was starstruck by this Ruby, who changed her life and swept her off her feet. 

Ruby, all her brashness and bravado cooled down, met Sapphire’s gloved hand, and- 

**the amulets of the seer and the guard touched, and each felt a bolt of electricity go through them. Though it didn’t hurt, it was strange, but somehow, they both felt safe.**

Sapphire, though still tingling from the shock, began to take a dance position, with her soft touch on Ruby’s hips. 

Ruby did the same, and the two began to dance together. Ruby had always been a guard, never a captain, so she had never truly been to a ball, but Sapphire simply moved calmly, slowly, in an organic way, reminiscent of the stream beside the two. 

Ruby began to smile, first nervously, then happily, and then the two began dancing faster and faster, Ruby picked her up and twirled her in the air and Sapphire didn’t maintain her composure anymore; she laughed joyfully, somehow happier in this small forest than she had ever been, and then- 

**their amulets had touched again, but Ruby and Sapphire didn’t care. They were happy together, the happiest they had ever been, and the electricity that surged became a warm comfortable buzz, and the two felt like they were home.**

**Author's Note:**

> Sapphy's a gnome, Ruby's a halfling, IDK how fusion works beyond it being a spell, so haha amulets go zap.   
> A oneshot for Ladyscientist's Diamonds and Dungeons AU.  
> The bold bits are ~Garnet~  
> Ehhhhh I can't write romance


End file.
